lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ailinosto
Ailinosto was a Realm built on a lake ( capital ) and around it by Ñoldors on Maedhros' orders during the Years of Trees. During the reign of Carnadhiel and, later on, of Vaeril , the Realm was first located around moutains, and during SA was placed in the region of Nénharda . During the war of Lanthir Auth, in TA 563, the city was destroyed by orcs and unable to be settled again. Maethoriel choosed to use her powers during the middle of TA to completly erase the ruins of Audulë, the capital or her realm, from the map, desiccating the lake to only leave a small Island between different rivers. It left Ailinosto as a dead realm, where noone was living. Ailinosto was then fully erased, such as Nénharda and Audulë. History and Location Main informations Ailinosto was a Realm, located in the Nothern Rhovanion. The capital was named Audulë. The lake was immediatly linked to the first part of Mirkwood. However, there are three rivers related to the lake. River Langwell, Greylin and Forest. It's by the last one that Ailinostos elves can travel in safety to the Realm of Mirkwood. Nevertheless, many elves are sent to travel to Mirkwood on horses. The capital is on a big platform, the main palace of the royal family is on the center of it. Ailinostos colors are mostly grey, gold and pale green. Next to the capital, away from the lake, is standing the guard tower which is supposed to allert citizens from a possible danger. The king Vaeril settled another tower in the North to prevent any enemies to come brom the other side. There is also a small island in the great garden where a giant tree is standing, called the " Life tree " or " Tree of souls " because when elves touch it, they can feel dead people talking from it. Langage The langage in Ailinosto is the Sindarin, but all of them know Quenyan. Most of elves choosed to adopt this langage after the Death of Maedhros. However, most of their names, like professions, grades or prayers are pronounced in Quenya, Valars langage. Quenyan and Sindarin are both spoken in Ailinosto, same as Eraldic and Ruhns langage to provide their contacts with all races and people of Middle Earth. Culture Ailinosto's elves are mostly called " Water elves " due to the thing that most of them ( in the capital ) are living on a lake immediatly linked to Mirkwood. The Water Elves have a great ability to fight with heavy weapons, like claymores and human swords. They often use elvish typed axes. There are several types of soldiers at Ailinosto. Swordsmen (Macar), Spearmen (Ehtyar), Bowmen (Cawavëaner), Shieldmen (Turmavëaner) and Axemen (Peleccovëaner), the last ones are very rare among them. Other occupations are simply Priests and Priest ladies (Arcavëaner and Arcanisto ), Musicians (Lindimaitar) or Guardians (Cundo), but there is more of them. However, all elves have to serve a Military Training (Hossë Huren) all along their childhood. All are sent to other elvish cities in patrols for fifty years before having the right to come back to Ailinosto, Maethoriel is the only elf who learning human techniques by serving in a human kingdom for seventy years. Ailinosto's elves have a sanctuary called " The sanctuary of Arda ", near the lake, where they celebrate several feasts. Traditions Because they are mostly Ñoldors, elves from Ailinosto are attached to the Ñoldor culture. They also have special ceremonies and celebrations. The biggest exemple of them is the Feast of Blue Stars, taking place each fifty years, and which is very important for them because of their devotion to Manwë. The second exemple of Feast is the'' Hessa Merendë'', or the Feast of the Dead, taking place each twenty years, where all dead souls are walking around Ailinosto and going to the Sanctuary of Arda, passing by the main crypt. Royal etiquette The royal family of Ailinosto is one of the most important things in the cult of Ñoldors. As Maedhros' descents, the royal family had to be protected but also to be on the first line in the case of wars. The king is wearing long gowns with the Ñoldor representative belt uder a coat. The king is owning a sword he can only give to his eldest herriter and also has the obligation to wear the necklace of Maedhros, forged by firestones, which represents the power of Ñoldors. The queen is always wearing extra lace sleeves and a golden belt around her waist. The first prince is wearing a short tunic with a small belt and has to wear a silver belt. The first princess has to wear a long gown with long sleeves without any lace or silk and wear a silver necklace. Depending from their sex, other children have to follow their older siblings but have no right to wear any jewerly on them, except things which are offered from their parents, which is rare. Maidhion and Maldor are the only princes who had the right to wear jewerly while they are the 4th and the 5th pretendants to the throne. There is also a tradition that a prince or a princess is shown the first year after his birth to other elves. , Maidhion, Maldor, Vehiron and Maethoriel are called " Last Royal Generation of Ailinosto "|centre]] After Lanthir Auth All survivors elves of Ailinosto remained in Mirkwood on the order of Vaeril. However, some of them choosed to flee away from the big forest because of Thranduil's ideas about Ñoldors to travel to Rivendell, the most known place where all races are mixed up. Ailinostos survivors choosed to adopt Sindarin way of life but more of them choosed to travel away to Rivendell to find the peace of a interracial territory. The well known exemple of people who remained in Mirkwood were the royal family members Maethoriel, Manwë, Maidhion and Maldor and an half piece of the court. Others fleed to Rivendell or Lindon, or even travelled to Valinor. In the middle of TA, the past royal family of Ailinosto chooses to erase Ailinosto. They reunited their forces to make the capital vanish in the water, leaving the normal rivers flow around a small island where the life tree is standing. The Sanctuary of Arda was destroyed centuries before, but Maidhion refused to make the ruins vanish on the ground. Ailinosto itself started to vanish, and was then finaly erased by great lords and kings of Middle Earth. During their departure to The Grey Havens, the royal family makes a painfull farewell to their ancient living place. During the FO, Eldarion will like to stand in front of the rivers in front of the Life Tree. Notable rulers of Ailinosto * Maedhros Nelyafinwë ( mid Years of Trees to FA 125 ) : King even after coming back from Mordor * Carnadhiel Maedhrosiel ( FA 125 to SA 420 ) with Vanimon ( FA 125 to SA 1 ) : Queen until her death * Findur Erennion ( SA 420 to SA 425 ) : Regency before Vaerils return * Vaeril Vanimonion ( SA 425 to TA 567 ) : King until his death. Even though she is called " Queen of Ailinosto " Maethoriel never ruled her city and never had any charges about it because of the ruins. Category:Realms Category:Locations